plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants (PvZ: AS)
Plants in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars have health, attack power, and defense (represents the total health that a plant can absorb in each attack). They can be upgraded by collecting items such as gems, coins, sun, level, equipments or spirits. Each of them also have their own attacks and abilities. The plant can also be evolved to the next tier with potions and coins. Once a plant is upgraded, it cannot be downgraded. The upgraded plant will have different effects to the original plant. The "→" represents which plant evolutes to which plant. Note that some of these plants are features in the games menus and title screens, but are not currently featured in gameplay. Plants available *Sunflower → Twin Sunflower → Triplet Sunflower *Peashooter → Repeater → Gatling Pea *Kernel-pult → Popcorn-pult → Cob Cannon *Spikeweed → Spikerock → Diamond Spikeweed *Melon Slice Pitcher → Melon-pult → Winter Melon *Blover → Four-Leaf Blover → Fan Blover *Wall-nut → Tall-nut → Holographic Tall-nut *Clap Grass → Venus Flytrap → Chainsaw Flytrap *Old Stump → Torchwood → Wildfire Stump *Lizard Grass → Snapdragon → Twin-Headed God Snapdragon *Small Radish → White Radish → Ginseng *Lightning Reed → Magnifying Grass → Thunder God Grass *Magnet-shroom → Electromagnetic Mushroom → Magneto Mushroom *Charm Mushroom → Hypno-shroom → Fu Ling Mushroom *Energy Bean → Laser Bean → Superman Bean *Heart Kumquat → Citron → Super Citron *Puff-shroom → Scaredy-shroom → Fume-shroom *Droplet Shooter → Snow Pea → Frostbolt Shooter *Coconut Sniper → Coconut Cannon → Coconut Rocket Launcher *Small Pepper → Jalapeno → Devil Chili *Choy Ben → Bonk Choy → Choy Ji *Irascible Mushroom → Doom-shroom → Doomsday Bomb Mushroom *Cattail → Dogtail → Foxtail *Pistachio → Hazelnut → Hazelnut Ball *Ball Cactus → Cactus → Tree Cactus *Frisbee Shooter → Bloomerang → Meteor Hammer Master *Cherry Bomb → Saturn Peach Bomb → Walnut Bomb *Daisy → Marigold → Golden Chrysanthemum *Small Bush → Firmiana → Cypress *Coffee Bean → Cream Bean → Mocha Coffee Bean *Small Peach → E.M.Peach → E.C.Peach *Lantern Grass → Plantern → Lighthouse Flower Special These plants are in the game, but you can't use them in-game. *Sun-shroom (Not playable, but special events can be played where Sun-shrooms can be killed for sun) *Lily Pad (Not playable, but plants are on top of them in water levels) *Flower Pot (Cameo appearance only) *Gold Magnet (Bug, used to use for Doomsday Bomb Mushroom picture) *Pumpkin (Bug, used to use for Torchwood and Wildfire Stump picture) *Potato Mine (Bug) *Umbrella Leaf (Bug, used to use for the White Radish puzzle pieces picture only) *Ice-shroom and its downgrade or upgrade (Removed) *Sweet Potato (Cameo appearance, but will appear later) Other plants These plants so far are not featured in any prototype releases, but will be in the game in the final version. *Iceberg Lettuce *Spring Bean *Squash *Starfruit *Cabbage-pult *Grave Buster *Split Pea *Threepeater *Imitater *Tangle Kelp *Sea-shroom *Garlic *Fire Gourd *Power Lily *Orchid Cactus *Tomato *Iron Oak *Cantaloupe-pult *Cauliflower *Onion *Kiwi *Apple *Pear *Pineapple *Blueberries *Pepper-pult *Artichoke *Rafflesia *Sugar Cane *Pitcher Plant *Banana *Shaggy Ink Cap *Durian *Eggplant *Aloe Vera *Trumpet Vine *Pomegranate *Bittermelon *Water Dragon *Heavenly Peach *Infi-nut *Bamboo Shoot *Chili Bean *Orange *Gloom-shroom *Chomper Removed plants These plants were all in the game at some point, but they were eventually taken out. *Lychee Bomb *Tropical Cannon *God Dragon Grass *Liontail *Pea Pod **Three-head Pea Pod, its first evolution **Five-head Pea Pod, its second evolution Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants